Arcade Midnight with the Student Six
by HyperGamer25101
Summary: (1K Challenge, Featuring the Student Six) Dirk takes Smolder and her friends to the Arcade place, and together go Co-Op on Knights of the Round game.


**(Other Characters: The Student Six (Smolder, Yona, Silverstream, Ocellus, Sandbar, and Gallus))**

It is almost night time. It is the weekend, which means no school. Dirk the human in Equestria promised to take Smolder and friends to the Arcade Place they've never find before. They enter and the young six led by Smolder were amazed of the Electronic Entertaining Games, and the crowd almost made it less vacant. Luckly arcade games increased, including the same on. The place to insert quarters to play arcade games.

"I see Street Fighter 2!" Gallus pointed as he flied above, "Yona, let's play!"

"I'm not into Fighting games." Ocellus hiss in dissaprovement. "I'll go with Sandbar and Silverstream to watch Dance Dance Revolution."

"Suit yourself," Smolder teased, "We're gonna play some beat em up."

Dirk looked around for a fun beat em up that Smolder wants to try. It took him three minutes, looking around for a Beat-em-up Game he knows before, then letting his eyes get caught by influence of the recognizable game.

"Knights of the Round." Dirk read the title,

"Isn't that the Game where you slay Dragons?" Smolder asked and huffed, "Stereotypical Dragon Slaying these days."

"Not really." Dirk said, "There's no magical beasts. Just a historical game set in England. It's where King Arthur wields the Excalibur to fight and win the Holy Grail. He is companied by Lancelot also a Swordsman, and Percival the strong man wielding the Axe."

Smolder watched the demo game in progress. Cutting down enemies trying to kill them. "It's settled! I wanna play this."

"Alright." Dirk nodded, reaching his pocket for quarters. "Let me insert a couple of quarters, in case I get killed by the Boss that easilly." Each insert lets out the chime of sound. Multiple sound chimes, before seeing at least 12 credits. Counting down to 11 then to 10 as Smolder pressed start button second. Dirk immediately selected Percival. Hes slow, but Dirk likes someone who can dash better. Smolder however picked Arthur to start something simple.

Music starting, and both can imagine as themselves in a game. Dirk then performs some button pressing and stick movement.

"Movement Check. Jumping Check. Attacking Check. Blocking Check. And Special Attack Check." Dirk said for each commands. "Okay, let's do this.

Dirk goes first while Smolder follows, before enemy soldiers wielding short swords. A simple breeze-through stage as they beat up soldiers. Dirk started hacking away crowd of soldiers while Smolder started sword swinging at one enemy at a time. Dirk showed how to share by attacking the items, spliting in halves and quarters. Each sharing points and health recoveries.

After the first scene, they reach the first boss. The Halberdier.

 **FIRST CHALLENGER**

 **SCORN**

They almost got crushed but Dirk was on the toes and blocked each attack before chomping away the boss life bar. Smolder feeling confident, going in and blocking before comboing. The phase repeats until the First Challenger ate dust.

"Piece of Cake." Smolder snorted, "I better expect a challenging one next."

Stage two, First soldiers come in, then the Swordsman enters, along with Mask Men. Dirk shrugged off the attack and axe swing at them, while Smolder took care of the Swords Man. Here comes Buster. S with their shield and mace. Smolder took care of the Bird Man coming from the back.

"Bird Man? Where's his wings then?" Smolder snorted at the name dissapointing her.

More easy soldiers, ploughed away by the combined attack of Axe and Shield. They reach a Mask man attacking the Guy.

"Rescue it!" Dirk ordered, "He'll gift you something if you do." Smolder nodded,

"Easy Peacey." Smolder said, and doing so earns her a tray of tea set, which earns him a score.

"Nice, we're almost to Level 3." Dirk smiled, as he charge in and Rapid Axe Swing, taking down the Mask Man.

 **'Level Up'** floats above Dirk. As Smolder gathers the bag of bits that are silver, she also gained a **'Level Up'** "Yes, bring me more." Smolder said, "I'll be happy to start a hoard."

Two more soldiers attack, easilly defeated. They go forward and took care of the Soldiers Dirk calls Fries. Here comes the Fatman wielding Halberd, only to be hacked away. Both players raised the weapons as the scene fades to black to another scene. With a change of music.

"Looks like we're reaching the next boss." Dirk said, and they did so,

 **THE SWORD MASTER**

 **BRAFORD**

Smolder laughed however as a horse or pony she saw is being ridden by a human, but stopped as the boss shot projectiles out of a sword swing. "Hey! He can't do that!"

"It's a boss fight. They can do that." Dirk said, "Knock him off the Horseback should prevent that."

They keep on ganging up, losing chunks of health but Smolder was able to get Braford knocked out. Dirk jumps on it.

"Can you-"

"Nope. Only Braford shoots blade beams while horseback riding." Dirk said,

"Joykill." It was Sandbar, "Why does game not allow that?"

"Oh Sandbar. What are you doing here?" Dirk asked,

"Escaping the fierce competition. Bug and Bird were getting too competitive." he said, and then scoots to the left, "Let me join."

And Sandbar joins as Lancelot, jumping down and Kicking Braford, keeping the boss away from the Unmounted Horse as Dirk jumps on and input the command to dissapear.

"Aww, why'd you do that?" Sandbar asked in disapproval, "You could've pounded him with that."

"I rather not let Braford shoot blade beams again." Dirk said,

they shortly ganged up on Braford before the Boss's health bar drops to nothing. Smolder delivered the last blow.

 **STAGE 2 CLEAR**

 **ARTHUR (SMOLDER)**

 **HAS DEFEATED**

 **BRAFORD!**

 **2000 POINTS!**

"Heck yeah!" Smolder cheered,

"So what'd you think, Smolder?" Dirk asked,

"I like it! Intense but awesome!" Smolder answered, "Nice break from Street Fighter. Yona was using alot of Blanka, spamming the Rolling move."

"Yona don't Spam Rolling!" Yona shouted from the Street Fighter cabinet, how'd she hear her.

"Forget her." Smolder said, "How about we continue on to the next stage?"

 **(1K Challenge Complete! 41 Minutes and 8 seconds. Thank you for reading my slice-of-life short fic.)**


End file.
